


Familiar

by Take_a_Hint



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Also Kise's too stubborn to admit how sexy Aomine is, Aomine and Akashi are roomates, Bartender!Himuro, But their relationship is pretty minor in this story, CEO!Akashi, Detective!Aomine, Honestly this is probably gonna be super dirty, Kagami wants to bang Himuro so bad but he's the only fucking gentleman, KindergartenTeacher!Kuroko, Kuroko Kise and Kagami are best friends, M/M, Murasakibara teases the shit out of Midorima, SUPER GAY GUYS, Seriously Akashi and Aomine are like sex gods, So please read~, Sugar daddy Akashi, Super rich Akashi, and they were ROOMMATES, firefighter!kagami - Freeform, im sorry midotakao shippers, model!kise, that couple is under rated, who happen to be rooming together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_a_Hint/pseuds/Take_a_Hint
Summary: “Can I help you?”Um, yes, he can. He can help Kuroko get off at night.//Kuroko, Kagami, and Kise have been best friends for ages regardless of their extremely different careers in life. So when they moved into their new, very exquisite apartment, they had hopes of a peaceful (well as peaceful as it can get between those three) life style.Except chaos came barging through the fucking door and their names were Akashi Seijurou, Aomine Daiki, and Himuro Tatsuya.But Kise digresses. It's not like he'll actually fuck that sexy tan cop that lives next door. Of course not. Kuroko could say the same about his CEO roommate, Akashi Seijurou who Kuroko swears is on some beauty ju-ju type shit.At least Kagami can drown out his roommates complaints at the local bar.Not that he's going for that mystery bartender who keeps eyeing him on the other side of the booth.Not at all.It seems denial runs deep between those three.





	1. Moved next to the male version of Charlies Angels

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is, Yikes.

 

**Familiar**

**Chapter 1**

**_~~XxX~~_ **

Kise liked to think of himself as humbly as possible. That's the kind of (gorgeous) man he is. Even if his face was a _"out of this world-orgasm worthy-could be a porn star but too classy for that-stop and stare and bask in this_ " beauty. Of course, there's no way those would be his exact words.

Because he's a humble (handsome) man and everyone should know this.

Including his best friend/past-secret-crush/owner/roommate, Kuroko Tetsuya; And his other best friend/would-bang-if-they-weren't-friends/super-hot-fireman, Kagami Taiga.

"I am not shallow, Kurokocchi!"

"A lot of shallow people think they aren't-"

"Aren't you being too mean?!"

Kuroko sighed and placed down his milkshake cup while glaring up at (cutely in Kise's opinion) him. Kagami looked as if he wanted to jump out the rather large window right at this moment to avoid Kuroko’s irritation.

"Kise-kun. I love you, but you're asking us to move in with you in this gaudy apartment where rich, posh people live. Do you want to put me through some mandatory neighbor greeting with these people? Hm? Do you want to see me attempt to have a conversation on how the shrimp from Japan tastes different then the ship imported from bora-bora? Is that what you want me to do? Compare _shrimp_ for a living?"

Kagami blinked slowly and raised a finger up as if to say something to that. He obviously couldn’t so he just shut himself up.

Of course, that spiel left Kise speechless, which Kuroko had a talent for. I mean, of course Kise doesn't want Kuroko to talk about shrimp with the other neighbors. Kise really doubts he, himself, would enjoy it. Taking this silence as an opportunity, Kuroko continued.

"What part of this apartment is humble? When you asked Kagami-kun and I to move in with you as your roommates I thought we'd be moving in to a reasonable apartment where its paid 1/3 each." Kuroko crossed his arms (cutely).

Kagami nodded finally finding his place in this argument. “Yeah I agree Kise. This is way too unreasonable for our salaries.”

Kise whined at that and argued against his friends. "I'm a model! I can totally pay for this!"

"Kise-kun." Kuroko hissed causing the blonde boy to flinch. " _I am a teacher_. I cannot afford this."

Kise pouted and spoke back up "But they lowered prices! So, the down payment isn't even that bad! They said this specific apartment has been vacant for like most of the year, so they had to lower prices! You can totally live here!" And he quickly handed Kuroko and Kagami the appropriate paperwork.

Taking the papers and scanning his (gorgeously large) blue eyes across the words, Kuroko glanced back up at the pouting blonde haired model. "Even so, I can't pay for the down payment and there is no way we need this much space."

"Well-"

"And by that, I mean there is no way I need this much space."

Kagami cleared his throat. “Actually Kuroko, I can fit most of my training equipment here…” He slowly trailed off to a stop at glare his small friend was sending him.

Kise sighed and sat next to his best friend and looked at Kuroko pleadingly. "Please Kurokocchi. I'll pay for most of the down payment." And before Kuroko could argue against that, Kise continued. "As repayment, we don't have to have house maids or anything like that. If anything, you can take majority of the chores if you want, even though I don't want you to even lift a pretty finger! Kagamicchi can cook and you can clean! See?!" Kise whined at the thought but he would give any incentive to have his precious Kurokocchi have an apartment with him.

This apartment was perfect. It was an easy commute to his work and It was located closer to the fire department. He also made sure it was a close enough drive to where Kuroko's school was as well. Anything for that adorable, big blue eyed, gorgeous-

"Okay fine." Kuroko sighed defeated. " _Fine_. But after the down payment, Kagami-kun and I will be paying our share. It's close enough to the school too... But if I end up having _one_ conversation with a rich neighbor about caviar, I’ll have Nigou take your bed."

"Mean!"

Kuroko ignored Kise's cries (surprise, surprise) and took a sip of his milkshake while looking around the large vacant area with what seemed to be a glass stair case leading to the bedrooms. "Did they ever tell you the reason this specific apartment was vacant?"

Kagami nodded leaning against the wall. “it’s really weird how cheap it is compared to what it looks like.  Bitchy neighbors maybe?”

Kise perked up as fast as he went down and grinned. "Honestly, what could be the worst thing? Bad plumbing? Bitchy neighbors? We can totally handle this.”

God if only Kise knew beforehand.

**_~~XxX~~_ **

"That's the last of the boxes~!" Kise hummed bringing in the box he was carrying while Nigou barked and ran inside the new, now furnished apartment.

"It looks really homey." Kuroko hummed with a tiny smile.

 

Kagami grinned wearing an apron and walking in the kitchen. “It’s a good thing we decided to get the fridge installed before we moved in. I’m a genius.”

“You’re fat-“

“Kuroko, you bitch.”

Kagami honestly had no idea why he was doing this. Living with his two closest friends sounds fun right?

Wrong.

Kise’s an intense narcissist and Kuroko’s a sassy bitch. To be honest, the amount of arguments the three will get into is probably going to age Kagami faster than Nigou growing into a fucking beast. That damn dog needs to stay the fuck away from Kagami-

Okay he’s getting off topic. Anyway, blah-blah-blah, long story short, at least he’s rooming with these idiots rather than one of the older firefighters in the department. He really does not need to hear Suzuki-san whine about his divorce behind closed doors too.

Kise gasped as if the world just tipped over and covered Kuroko’s ears. “He is not a bitch, Kagamicchi! Stop tainting him!”

Kuroko just continued sipping his milkshake letting the chaos unfold itself.

Kagami spoke too soon.

He shoved Kise’s face down as he cried out, (kinky), and turned to Kuroko. “Just for that, you’re gonna send over some food for our new neighbors.”

Kagami’s secrets to shutting Kuroko the fuck up: Make him do the last thing he wants to do.

Live and learn, kids.

Kuroko automatically made a face at that and Kise blinked.

“That’s surprisingly nice of you, Kagamicchi.”

“Kagami-kun has basic manners, I’m shocked.”

“Leave, you assholes!!”

Kuroko tutted and grabbed the plate sighing as Nigou ran around the living room, wagging his tail and barking excitedly.  “Fine, but I won’t like it.”

“I’m counting on that.” Kagami smirked and waved at his friend as Kuroko rolled his eyes and stepped out, Nigou following him loyally.

Once the door shut, Kise and Kagami looked at each other, still in their awkward position.

“…Kagamicchi I’m down to bang but you should really say it-“

“Oi!” Kagami turned red automatically.

Kagami _hates_ his friends.

**_~~XxX~~_ **

Kuroko likes to think of himself as a simple man. Simple, meaning, he likes simple things. He likes simple vanilla milkshakes, simple apartments, simple friends, and a simple job. At least he gets two of those things. Even though Kuroko himself never really had a simple life, he still enjoys it. There isn’t much he regrets. Well, he _does_ regret being born with low presence, seeing that the only thing it brought him was spilt vanilla milkshakes and the unnecessary skill of bumping into people. He’s also tired of the occasional, _“Ah! It’s a ghost!”_ -bit. Seriously, it’s getting old guys.

Kuroko knew, though, that being friends with Kise and Kagami really dragged him into situations where he faces the opposing forces of his personality.

In other words, his current situation.

There he was, outside of his neighbor’s apartment dreading having to meet the fat, rich, old man that would probably condescendingly run his lecherous eyes over Kuroko.

Everyone tells Kuroko that he can have an over active imagination sometimes.

He doesn’t see it.

Nigou was loyally sitting beside his feet looking up at the door with curiosity and Kuroko thanked the extra company.

 _Come on, Tetsuya_. He thought to himself. _Let’s get this over with_. Kuroko quickly knocked on the beautifully carved door in front of him. He knocked once.

Twice.

Three times.

Once Kuroko felt as if no one was home, he turned around relieved.

 _Until_ the dreaded lock clicked open and the creek of the door pulling in was heard.

Kuroko looked at the sky as if calling out god and turned to face the dreaded fat man he imagined.

Except it wasn’t a fat man.

He was not fat at all.

Kuroko’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the gorgeous specimen before him. The taller man was extremely well built as far as Kuroko could tell considering he was shirtless.

With only a towel wrapped around his waist.

The strong V-line and happy trail made Kuroko force himself to look further up his perfectly sculpted six-pack abs and creamy skin. This man had to be a descendent of a sex god because there is no way a face like that was human. That perfectly cut jawline and nose along with his piercing heterochromatic eyes, one gold-one red shook him to the core. Those eyes looked like they were staring straight through Kuroko’s soul and _god_ did Kuroko want to see that in bed. His magenta hair was wet, sticking to his forehead until he shamelessly pushed them out of his eyes, slicking them back and causing drops of water to fall down his neck and his chest.

And then he spoke.

 “Can I help you?”

Um, _yes_ , he can. He can help Kuroko get off at night.

God his, _voice_. Kuroko swears that every single angel in heaven including god himself pitched in to create this man. It was so smooth and _husky_.

 “Hello,” Kuroko bowed politely, his deadpanned face hiding all dirty thoughts that were rushing through his head.

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. We just moved in next door and just wanted to send a greeting.” He hands the sexy red-head the plate trying to ignore the way the man’s body moves to reach out and grab the plate from Kuroko’s outstretched hands.

The man hummed, almost amused and his sharp eyes glanced back up at Kuroko almost making him shiver.

_Almost._

“Thank you. That’s quite thoughtful.” He leaned against the door frame in a very “Zac Efron-in-every-movie-ever” kind of way. “Akashi Seijurou.” A small quirk of his lips formed on his perfect lips while eyeing the bluenette.

 _God_ , who did this hot arrogant asshole think he was? Who introduces themselves like that anyway? _Akashi Seijurou_ Kuroko’s fucking _butt_.

Okay, maybe not that type of wording specifically.

But the point still stands.  

Kuroko saw Akashi reach out his hand for a shake and it’s not like Kuroko was waiting for the opportunity to touch him.

Of course not.

So, Tetsuya took Akashi’s strong hand noticing his long fingers and the “ _weirdly-attractive-to-everyone_ ” veins protruding from the man’s forearms.

Akashi outright smirked then and there. Kuroko knows this, not because he was watching the redhead’s every move (Once again, of course not) but because he was purposely making it known to Kuroko that he was _smirking._

That cocky bastard.

“A pleasure…” Akashi muttered. Before Kuroko could even breathe, Akashi gently raised Kuroko’s delicate hand up and brushed his lips over Kuroko’s knuckles.

This fucking ikemen looking ass bitch-

Kuroko cleared his throat hiding the warmth that was obviously rising to his cheeks because _god fucking damn it_ he doesn’t blush. He took back his hand ignoring the little whiny voice at the back of his head that said to just jump the man right here and now.

“Do you do that to all your visitors, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked coolly trying not to show how effected he was by the action.

Akashi tilted his head up slightly, looking down at Tetsuya and let out an airy chuckle. “Just to the ones I’ll soon be inviting in...”

Was Akashi _flirting_ with him?

No way.

That’s a whole misunderstanding right there, Kuroko. This isn’t some Julia Roberts movie.

“Bold of you to assume I’ll be stepping in any time soon.” Kuroko shot back.

Yeah, that’s right.

If you can’t take Kuroko at his sass, you don’t deserve to have him for his sex.

The _down-n-dirty_ definition, not the gender.

Not that Kuroko really knows anything about sex considering he’s still a virgin, but god forbid him from losing it to this devilish specimen in front of him.

Akashi arched an eyebrow in amusement at the back sass he was probably not used to getting and shook his head slightly chuckling.

“Then I’ll just be waiting for the day you knock on my door.”

“That’ll be quite a day then. I’ll assume pigs will by flying around the same time as well.”

“I like feisty. I hope we can continue this little game of ours, Tetsuya. Just not too long though.” He then ran his eyes up and down Kuroko’s frame once more and let out a much more visible smirk that flashed his pearly white teeth. “When I’m irritated I _bite_.”

Akashi winked and slowly shut the door as Kuroko just stood there, mouth slightly agape and a flush on his cheeks. He realized that this is the man that will take his virginity.

Just not without a fight.

Before Kuroko walked back home, he realized that Akashi Seijurou noticed him.

One of the few people to _see_ him was a sexy arrogant douchebag.

 _Great_.

**_~~XxX~~_ **

Kise and Kagami blinked looking up from the television seeing Kuroko and Nigou step inside

“How did it go?” Kagami asked, stealing some of Kise’s popcorn.

Kagami was just gonna ignore the glare the blonde was sending his way for that unholy act.

Kuroko just glared at Kise and Kagami causing them to tense up.

 _Jesus_ , how bad _was_ it?

“That infuriating man is going to end up fucking me and it’s all your fault, Kise-kun, Kagami-kun. And I’m just going to let him. Why? Because he is downright sexy and he god damn knows it. If you don’t see me after school tomorrow, it’s because I’m living there now. The Janitor’s office is my home. Good day.”

And with that, the baby blue haired man stomped to his room and slammed the door.

Kagami and Kise slowly turned to each other processing what their friend just stated.

“…Well shit, he’s gay-“

“Kagamicchi!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: The cop broke into my apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys gave me so much support for the first chapter so I started writing right away! Kise's p.o.v with a little more Akakuro sexual tension but a whole lot of AoKise "first meeting gone wrong" sexual tension.

**Chapter 2: The cop broke into my apartment**

               Modeling, Kise liked to say, was like walking a dog. Apt considering, he lives _with_ a dog. What he means to say is modeling consists of being in control of your own stance and balance no matter how chaotic the dog, or in this case, the agency, was. He was in control of his own poses, stances, agency and look.

No one was going to take that power from him again.

               But even though he was in control of it all, it still was _exhausting_. It got to the point where he almost snapped out of his adorable persona when the camera man pointed out that the clothes on him looked fat, thinking Kise wouldn’t hear.

               Bitch, this is why people have body disorders. So, Kise, being the only mature, calm person in that room, faced the situation with a level head.

               Kise fired him.

               There were a lot of background noises when that happen. Kise thinks he heard his agent scold him on it saying, “He’s the most wanted photographer in this country! What were you thinking?”

               Kise also recalls giving his agent a bored look and saying, “I’ve seen freelance photographers with more talent than him in their _pinky_ toe. Cry me a river. Also, hire one of them. I wasn’t being sarcastic. They have talent.”

               Grabbing his bag and leaving, he didn’t even want to see the gob smacked look on his agent’s face. Because he knows he’ll get what he wants.

               Kise always gets what he wants.

               This day was super-duper- _uber_ exhausting. That’s right. Kise used “uber” as a suffix.

               Sue him.

               That’s why he was excited to just relax in his perfect new apartment with his perfect (well not really) friends, perfect dog, and the perfect Nikolas Sparks movie.

               And that’s what Kise did.

               Or at least planned to do.

               Once he stepped in his apartment, he realized that Kagamicchi was still at the department and Kurokocchi was most likely walking back from work.

               Oh, well. Some alone time would do him some good.

               Kise grinned as Nigou came running up and pouncing up on his hind legs, barking up at Kise’s presence excitedly. “Hey boy!” Kise cooed back enthusiastically, scratching every single one of Nigou’s favorite’s spots.

               Now, Kise is very particular about his after-work routine. It consists of him stripping down to his super comfortable sweatpants and a specific sweater that he got two years ago at a thrift store he visited with Kurokocchi once. It’s also the most comfortable thing he owns. Ironic considering all his clothes, except that one outfit, are name brand.

               Then he fills Nigou’s bowl and lets the adorable Kurokocchi-like husky feed in his own privacy.

               Once that’s done with, he cuddles up with his favorite throw blanket and sits on their large l-shaped sofa, turning on the television, and getting ready to fall asleep to whatever movie he’s gonna get bored to.

               Except before he could even sit down, he heard the door knob rattle. At first, he thought, _Oh, Kurokocchi must be home!_ But when he checked his phone, he read a text saying that Kuroko would be home a little bit later today. It also couldn’t be Kagamicchi because he was on call majority of the day.

               Now, a rational person would think that their roommates probably just came back early without saying anything.

               Kise isn’t a rational person.

               So, what he _thought_ to do was grab the “beat-a-robbing-bitch” stick or the defensive baseball bat they had for their grubby old apartment, and slowly approach the opening door.

               Oh my god, this was _actually_ happening. He was getting robbed. What if this situation turns out like _Taken?_ He’s gonna be Maggie Grace and be abducted by sex traders.

               Not on his fucking watch.

               Screaming, he swung the bat down on the assailant, but instead of hitting his target, the bat was quickly intercepted and forced between Kise, pushing the blonde to the wall harshly.

               Kise grunted in slight pain at that and his heart beat was out of control. So, this is where his life ends? Well, at least he dies beautiful.

               “Who, the _fuck,_ are you?! And what are you doing in my apartment?!” Kise heard a deep, gruff voice yell and he opened his golden-brown eyes to stare at the sexiest serial killer in existence.

               The man was tall and built like Kagami except slightly leaner. His biceps flexed, keeping Kise pinned with the bat. Kise wanted that bat to disappear so the distance between them could leave along with it. He wanted to feel that strong chest on top of his and that deep voice give out husky grunts. His beautifully chiseled face and sharp eyes were formed into a dangerous scowl that would scare even those oversized bikers in movies. But, to Kise…

               It just made him want to jump his bones.

               Kise physically shook his head out of those thoughts. _No Ryouta!_ He yelled at himself. _Bad! We are_ not _going to be a part of a stock holm syndrome case!_

               Kise glared, although not as powerful, back at the hot stranger.

“ _You’re_ apartment?! This is _my_ apartment! Plus, company!” Kise yelled back making the man’s scowl turn into a more confused/irritated face.

“The _fuck_ are you on?! Look, you’re obviously some type of crack head seeing as you’re dressed like one. So, we’re gonna take a nice, calm, peaceful journey to the station and no one is gonna hit _anyone_ with a bat. Okay?” The man exhaled letting go and rubbed his temples muttering something about it being “the sixth time this month” but Kise just felt insulted. How _dare_ this jerk compare _the_ Kise Ryouta’s looks to a crack head’s! Kise kept his tense hold on the bat, glaring and he noticed the man’s attire.

               “A _cop_?!” Kise cried out in pure disbelief. A _cop_ was breaking into his apartment? What has the world come to? “Are you _kidding_ me?! A _cop_ is _breaking_ into my apartment! Aren’t you supposed to protect and serve not steal and _loot_?!” Kise hissed. “Also, genius, everything in here, I own! Look around! All the furniture is mine!”

               The man snarled at the tone and, as if just to humor Kise, he looked in the living room and lo-and behold! Everything was Kise’s. Kise smirked smugly watching the man’s face twist into confusion then shock, then annoyance once more.

               “Ugh you have got to be kidding me! They really need to change the fucking locks!” He turned to Kise and, in a lazy manner, shrugged. “My bad.”

               Kise hates this asshole.

               “Your _bad_?!” Kise snarled. “You break into my apartment, dressed like some stripper, compare me to a crack head, and all you can say is _my bad_?!”

               “Stripper-?!” The man gasped a little and roared back, “Stripper?! Look, it was an accident! I live next door and the locks are the same! Honest mistake! At least I wasn’t trying to bash someone’s fucking skull in!”

               “With good reason…” Kise glanced down at the name tag that read _Aomine Daiki. “…_ Aomine!”

               Aomine quirked an eyebrow arrogantly and pulled the bat out of Kise’s hands while Kise was still seething in rage.

               “Wha-?! Hey!”

               Before any other insults could be thrown between them, someone with striking red hair and an equally gorgeous face, ran in and began to speak.

               “Daiki, wait, you got the wrong-!“ He stop mid-sentence realizing the situation he predicted had already happened and face palmed.

               “Akashi, what the fuck?” Aomine groaned. “Why didn’t you tell me we were getting some annoying ass neighbors again?”

               Kise gasped, insulted. “Annoying-?!”

               “Daiki, you imbecile.” Akashi, as Kise can see, was terrifying. “I told you, but you listen selectively. Leave the boor air head alone and let’s leave-“

               “Airhead?!”

               “Did he stutter?” That infuriating Aomine bastard just smirked in such a sexy way, it made Kise want to fuck him and kill him all at the same time.

               “You-!”

               “Kise-kun? Why is there so much noise coming from-?” Kise heard the voice of an angel coming to rescue him and that angel was Kuroko.

               “Kurokocchi! Thank _god_! I found out why no one moved in here before and it’s because we live next to jerks-!”

               Kise paused seeing Kuroko stare at the Akashi character while biting his bottom lip in a very, _very_ flirtatious manner while the red haired man approached his, once innocent, blue haired friend.

               “Tetsuya.” Akashi breathed out seductively almost chest to chest with Kise’s best friend.

               “Akashi-kun. When I said I was never going to come in, I didn’t think you’d take that as an invitation to raid my home.” Kuroko exhaled a little looking up at Akashi. Kise ignored the glances they sent each other’s lips for the fact that Kuroko defended his fucking honor.

               “Yes, forgive me. It seems I’ve forgotten to inform my roommate that the locks still haven’t been changed and he cannot “ _guess and check_ ” now.”

               “I hope you change your lock then.” Kuroko crossed his arms, as if to put some distance between them. Kise knew it did no good, but it couldn’t be helped.

               Akashi chuckled and rose an eyebrow, “And why not you change _your_ lock? We lived here first, you know.”

               “It seems like you want access to my apartment whenever you want, Akashi-kun.”

               “Doesn’t that apply to you as well? It would make waking up the next day easier…Especially after a hard, _rough_ night, don’t you agree?”

               Kise visibly saw Kuroko shiver and he knew Akashi was basking in it.

               What the fuck?

               “Ugh, okay this sexual tension is suffocating. I’m just gonna throw it out here right now. Your boy passed the detective exam perfectly. This is my last day as a cop. Deuces.” He completely ignored the bedroom eyes Akashi and Kuroko were giving each other and walked towards the door to enter his actual apartment.

               But of course, nothing really is easy for Kise, so before Akashi and Aomine left, the tan man turned his head slightly to face Kise and smirked licking his lips erotically. “Later, doll face. This should be fun.”

               And with that statement, Aomine left Kise with a red face and a warm pit in his stomach.

               Kise hated this mother-fucking asshole.

**_~~XxX~~_ **

               Kagami walked in the apartment they shared and yelled out his arrival. “Hey! I’m home-!” He cut himself off seeing both of his friends, lying face down on the sofa, and Kise muttering about how he “should really think about getting a male stripper for his birthday.”

               Kagami walked out of their apartment.


	3. No Kuroko, I do not have a crush on the sexy bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I was honestly trying to think up the next few chapters and GUYS DO I HAVE THE JUICIEST SEXIEST CHAPTERS PLANNED MUAHAHAHA meanwhile enjoy Kagami fawning over the ever so alluring Himuro Tatsuya and a bit of the vice versa happening as well! Love all of you for the comments! Did not think it would blow up so well but hey! Here we are!

Kagami wondered how he gets into situations like this. And by situations he means in a local club with his friends while one is drunk off their ass.

And by friends he means Kise and Kuroko.

And by drunk off their ass he means Kise is on the fucking table crying over a leaf that someone stepped on outside.

Kuroko on the other hand, is doing what he’s best at; being invisible and hoping to stay that way for a while.

So, you can kind of see Kagami’s dilemma. All the poor guy wanted to do was drink to forget about the shitty day he had at work. But no. Instead he must babysit Kise who can barely tell the difference between Kagami and that ugly fake palm tree in the corner over there.

Kagami is hotter than some fake palm tree.

Well, at least this way he doesn’t have to be the designated driver. He can shove that responsibility onto Kuroko.

“Ugh why do I have to deal with this right now- **KISE GET OFF THE FUCKING TABLE**!”

“Seems like you’ve got your hands full.” A sultry voice broke through the music and rang its way into Kagami’s ears bringing his attention back to the front of the bar.

And there he was.

A fucking angel in crude terms.

A man was in front of Kagami with Jet black hair and a fringe that covered his left eye while his right had the sexiest beauty mark under it. He had pink lips and a slender face someone could’ve mistaken him for a girl if it wasn’t for his height and muscular body structure hidden under that black button up.

All in all, this man was one hot fuck.

“Lost your voice, Mr. Fireman?”

As if this guy couldn’t get any sexier.

Kagami cleared his throat and tried not to look as flustered. “How did you know I was a fireman?”

The bartender hummed amused and leaned over the counter in front of Kagami. “I see you around. This is a small town after all. Besides, you still have your little badge sticking out.”

Kagami turned to his pocket and saw his wallet slightly open. Just his fucking luck. Not only does he play babysitter, but he looks like a complete mess in front of the angel faced guy he wants to take home tonight.

“Ugh, fuck-!” He quickly shoved it back inside his pocket and hoped his face wasn’t as red as he thinks it is.

The bartender chuckled which, of course, was so sexy it caused shivers to run up Kagami’s back.

“Interesting friend you got there.” The bartender smiled and gestured to Kise.

Kagami groaned and rubbed his forehead. Why of all people did Kise have to embarrass him in front of this sexy specimen.

“Ugh don’t even ask. I don’t know how we’re still friends but now I got to haul his drunk ass around.”

The angel laughed, “Well he’s lucky to have you considering you’re still going to help him.”

“Well yeah. He’s a pain in my ass but he’s my friend. And even if he wasn’t I wouldn’t abandon him.” Kagami spoke without thinking but turns out he did something good as the bartender smiled a bit more at that and stepped back.

“A drink for your troubles?” He hummed out again, not waiting for Kagami to respond and quickly fixed up a glass.

“Thanks…” Kagami muttered, taking the drink that was slid to him. It was an Old Fashioned and the ball of ice wasn’t its most outstanding feature. Once he brought it to his lips, Kagami realized he wanted to marry a bartender.

The drink was good and that’s an understatement. It was “Holy-fuck-I-can-see-the-light” good.

Kagami can vouch for that statement.

The citrus taste was out of this world and-was this really an old fashioned? He does not remember his experiences in other bars and clubs to be this good.

“It’s really good.” Kagami grinned at the hot bartender.

Of course, the hot bartender wasn’t done wooing Kagami yet as he smiled and said, “Yeah? That one’s on the house. I’m Himuro Tatsuya. You are?”

“Kagami,” He reached out and shook the bartender-Tatsuya’s hand. “Kagami Taiga.”

“Taiga, huh?” Himuro smiled and-was he seducing Kagami? Because it fucking seems like it. “That’s sexy. It suits a guy like you.”

Sexy?

Sexy?

Wait.

Did this gorgeous angel just call Kagami _sexy_?

No, he needs this guy in his bed. Now.

Kagami, with the minimal alcohol running through his system grinned back and said, “Yeah? Not bad yourself angel face.”

Kagami should honestly win a Nobel prize at this point because he did the world a favor by getting Tatsuya to blush.

“Slow down there, tiger.” Tatsuya winked. “We can always get to that eventually.”

“And when exactly is eventually?” Kagami was on a roll.

And god was the only one stopping him from getting laid tonight.

“Maybe if you come back another day and I’m still here, I’ll consider it fate and give you my number.” Himuro smirked and then Kagami had to remind himself that angels are god’s workers.

“You’re not gonna make this easy for me, are you?” Kagami groaned a little leaning his head on the bar.

Himuro let out a small laugh and poked Kagami’s cheek and Kagami swore he felt an arrow pierce through his chest like a bitch.

“No, I’m not.”

Was he an angel or a devil?

“Bartender!”

Tatsuya turned and hollered out, “Coming!” Then quickly turned back to Kagami with a smirk on those gorgeous lips that would look even better around Kagami’s dick-

“See you around, Tiger.” And with that he moved to the other side of the bar in a few seconds.

And just when he thought he was gonna get laid.

But Tatsuya miscalculated. Kagami Taiga never really knew how to give up.

“Hey.” Kuroko’s voice caught his attention and Kagami turned to look at his blank faced friend who seemed to be sporting a smug look, but he can never really tell.

“You like the bartender.”

“Shut up!”

“I can’t believe the bartender dubbed you-“

“Kuroko I’ll kill you!”

**“THE LEAF WAS SO YOUNG!”**

**“KISE SHUT UP!”**

Kagami swore those long beautiful legs were going to be spread on his bed but first he needs to deal with the douche bags he calls friends.

**_~~XxX~~_ **

In the end, they stayed until practically closing and thankfully, the only one that would be waking up with a major hangover would be Kise.

Good. That blonde fuck deserves it.

Kagami did drink but not enough to be completely out of it and he helped Kuroko carry Kise to the car.

You know, cause he’s not an idiot.

As they were walking towards the practically abandoned parking lot, Kagami turned his head to see Tatsuya, locking the doors and meeting his eyes with Kagami.

Kagami, blaming it on the alcohol, smirked and winked proclaiming boldly, “See you next weekend, Tatsuya.”

Tatsuya paused and-Kagami couldn’t tell because it was dark, but he seemed to be blushing under those florescent lights. “Bold of you to assume I’ll be working next weekend Tiger.”

“Oh, you will.”

“And why is that?”

Kagami grinned a bit more wildly and he wished it was Tatsuya in his arms instead of the alcohol induced Kise.

“Cause I’ll be there.”

Himuro laughed while shaking his head and smiled softly while walking the other direction.

“You sure are cocky, huh, Tiger?”

Kagami smiled and yelled out, “Night!”

Himuro stopped and turned his head to shoot a, once again, angelic smile at Kagami. “Good night, Tiger.”

Kagami was on cloud fucking nine all the way until Tatsuya was out of sight and then he chuckled to himself turning to Kuroko.

And Kuroko was not amused.

“Kagami-kun I’m down for you to “shoot your shot” like most people say but don’t dump a man who’s completely drunk on top of me or I’ll punch you.”

Kagami paled. “Sorry Kuroko.”

Oh well, at least he knows the attraction’s not one sided.


	4. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Akakuro sexy time and you get a small little taste of what Seijurou's thoughts are like behind the scenes.

               Akashi Seijurou was the definition of perfection. Right after his birth, he was assured victory in all fields whether it was athletic, academic, social, charismatic, etc. You would expect someone who was blessed in all fields to at least have one downfall such as his appearance.

Wrong.

God was on his side seeing as his face and body structure was what people would kill for. Women and men threw themselves at his feet without him even having to lift a finger and all he had to do was glance their way.

Point is, he had it all.

And yes, Kuroko got all of that from Wikipedia not because he’s a stalker or anything.

No, of course not.

He’s just interested in this new neighbor that seems to have his face plastered in every single magazine and news article there is.

To be honest, it’s getting on his last nerve.

Kuroko just wants to alleviate the stress and mental exhaustion that comes with thinking of this sexy beast but seeing his face every single second doesn’t help.

Why he’s noticing this now, Kuroko will never now.

Thank god, it was a Monday and his stress reliever would be tending to the children at school. Most adults would find that situation much more stressful, but Kuroko always had a way with children, so they really made him forget reality sometimes.

Kuroko quickly stepped out of the shower-yes, this is what he thinks about in the shower-and wore his long sleeve shirt tucked into his jeans. Thankfully, the dress code for him wasn’t too strict considering he’s only teaching five-year-olds, but he must admit, the jeans are rather tight around his bottom.

Oh, well.

Kuroko grabbed his bag, putting the strap on his shoulder and walked out ready to forget about his neighbor.

But God never really was on his side when it comes to things like this.

“Tetsuya.”

Kuroko turned to see the object of his wet dreams dripping in sweat with track shorts, shirtless, slightly out of breath, shirtless, running up to him, shirtless.

And did he mention shirtless?

 

“Akashi-kun, good morning.” Kuroko greeted because no way was he gonna give this man the satisfaction of seeing Kuroko flustered over his completely unfair and sexy appearance.

“Good morning. Off to work?” Akashi greeted with that smug, smuggy, smuggidy, smug grin on his face.

What an asshole.

“It _is_ a Monday. Don’t you have work, Akashi-kun? Rather unprofessional of you to show up like this.” Kuroko shot back in a friendly, neighbor like manner.

Akashi, as if he couldn’t get any more sinful, smirked wider and walked closer to Kuroko making it harder for Kuroko to stay on fucking track.

“I still have another hour before I head in to work. My morning run just finished so I was just about to hit the showers. Then again, I’m sure no one would mind if I did end up showing to work in this attire.” His voice lowered seductively, at least, that’s what Kuroko thinks he’s hearing.

“I would.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I’d fire you on the spot.”

“Unfortunately, I’m the boss so my word goes.”

“Your business is sure to go down under with such thinking.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, the female ratio in our sales would just boost up. Maybe some males too.”

“You sure think highly of yourself, Akashi-kun.”

“It’s all fact, love.”

Kuroko groaned out loud, something he never does except in front of his friends and turned back around, ready to leave. “If we’re done here, Akashi-kun, I have to get to school.”

“So, you’re a teacher?” Akashi continued, as if not hearing Kuroko’s very stern request. “Which school do you teach in?”

Fuck, he gave himself away.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko huffed. That’s right, Tetsuya, don’t you dare give up your pride for that probably just as delicious cock you want in your mouth.

Akashi chuckled, deep and low almost causing Kuroko to salivate.

“Just trying to have a friendly conversation with my neighbor.” Akashi leaned in. “It wouldn’t be hard for me to deduce which school you work in considering it’s a rather small area, there are no busses, and you aren’t carrying any car keys. I presume, a walking distance so Teiko elementary?”

This guy was just as terrifying as he was hot.

 

Not that it turned Kuroko on or anything.

Not at all.

“That’s sort of creepy, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi laughed and shook his head. “Forgive me for wanting to get closer. May I offer you a ride?”

“While you’re shirtless? Please do.”

Is what Kuroko wants to say but what he ends up saying is. “I think I’ll be alright. Besides, don’t you need to take a shower, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi let out another one of his gorgeous smirks and shrugged. “Suit yourself. I would ask you to join me but seems you already took a shower. Maybe later tonight then.”

The nerve of this fucking gorgeous ass smooth talking bastard!

Who did he think Kuroko was?

Some eager slut on the side of the road?

No. Kuroko had class. And as someone who had class he came up with the perfect reply.

“Maybe you should settle for that vibrator in your closet, you playboy.”

Eat it, Akashi-kun.

Once again, Akashi was more amused that deterred and grabbed Kuroko’s waist causing the blue haired boy to gasp. He pulled him into his hard chest and leaned down to his ear. Kuroko felt his neck and face get warm at the hot breath blowing into his ear while Akashi spoke his next words.

“I’m sure you’d love to see what that vibrator would do to you, angel. Don’t worry. You’ll find out soon enough.”

Kuroko shivered and almost moaned at the sexy tone this man was sinfully giving. God, please take him now.

“Oh my god…”

And like all good things in Kuroko’s life, Akashi let go, winked just like how they first met, and entered his apartment. But right before he closed the door, he left those parting words.

“See you around, Tetsuya.”

Thus, leaving Kuroko to have a mental fucking breakdown on the middle of the street.

**_~~XxX~~_ **

“Sensei! Your face is red!”

“Sensei’s a tomato!”

**_~~XxX~~_ **

“Seijurou, have you taken care of the files I’ve sent your way? They were supposed to be completed in-“

“Yes, father. In fact, I’ve sent them to you yesterday. Please review them and get back to me on any discrepancies you have.”

It was clear to see where Seijurou got his looks from. His father, although older, still gave off a handsome appeal though intimidated much of the staff that worked in Akashi Corp.

Standing across of the desk of his son’s office, Akashi Masaomi demanded attention in every single possible way and no one could even speak otherwise or else it would mean the end of their social and work life careers.

Seijurou leaned back on his chair and exhaled while staring just as coldly back at his father.

Jesus Christ, could he ever get a break?

He’d rather be thinking about how delectable Tetsuya’s ass looked in those jeans.

Seriously? A peach ass paired with a pretty, angelic face. How could he _not_ want to fuck that bluenette raw?

It’s one thing dealing with practically every idiot that walks in this building and dealing with his friends who are also idiots, but he’d rather not deal with his idiot father.

Don’t get Seijurou wrong. His father is smart.

But he really needs to come to terms with the fact that his own son is besting him at everything.

After all, that’s what Seijurou was made for wasn’t it?

“Father, you could not have come all this way just to speak on some third-party files. What are you _really_ here for?” Seijurou leaned chin on his knuckles while eying the man who raised him.

“I’ll get straight to the point.” Masaomi cleared his throat. “The annual charity ball I’m hosting in in two weeks. Your appearance is mandatory, of course, but there has been talk, Seijurou.”

“There’s always talk.” Seijurou resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, well this _talk_ is something I agree on. Its time for you to be betrothed, Seijurou.”

Is this man serious?

Was he _actually_ living in the 21st century or was this a whole ploy from god to fool people into thinking that Seijurou lives in a modern society?

“Father, you _must_ be joking. You expect me to meet some girl in a party you throw once a year, hit it off, get married, and have a couple of babies like we live in Full House?” Seijurou spit out cynically.

Masaomi narrowed his eyes. “These girls show up every single year showing interest in you and you never comply. I don’t understand why you are so adamant on refusing every single advancement on you. They’re the ideal girls! Their families are wealthy, and they can strengthen our family name even more!”

“These girls are beautiful, I will never disagree on that. However, they’re completely and utterly _boring_. Honestly, I’ve never been one to dissociate yet speaking to Yumihara has really brought that first out of me. The woman is easy on the eyes but, really, she’s missing a few brain cells here and there-“

“Enough!” Masaomi interjected strongly, though it really didn’t shake Seijurou much seeing as he’s received worse from the man. “Either you bring someone you’re interested in or you learn how to waltz Yumihara to an altar.” With that, the man briskly walked out of the office and Seijurou exhaled rubbing his temple.

Once Seijurou heard the door slam, the fatigue “ _magically_ ” left his system and a sly smirk appeared on his face.

“Now then, I wonder if Tetsuya will be free in two weeks.”

 


	5. I'm a Bad Bitch, You Can't Kill Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYSSSS THERE'S SO MUCH LOVE FOR THIS STORY!  
> And as such I give you AoKise INTERACTION!   
> please enjoy my lead ups to angst.

“Pose! Kise yes!”

“Over here, Kise!”

“Hand on your hip-Yes just like that! Loving it!”

Ah, yes. Kise never really did feel more at home than under the bright lights and flashing cameras. He flashed another pretty smile and tilted his head to show off his sharp jawline and gorgeous pose. Kise’s not a narcissistic guy.  But he’s pretty, damn good at his job.

And, well, modeling in this case really took away the thought of his obnoxiously sexy neighbor that doesn’t know how to look up the word “manners” in the fucking dictionary.

Calm down, Kise. You’re here to get away from him not think of his deliciously golden-brown skin-

“AH!!” Kise shouted suddenly grabbing his head, obviously scaring basically everyone in the photo session.

“U-Uh…Kise-sama…Take five, okay?”

“Okay.” Kise pouted pathetically sitting on his chair. God, what was wrong with him? Guys should be thinking about him 24/7 not the other way around. He shouldn’t be pining like some silly school girl. He should be banging on Kise’s door, begging for it! But no! He just smirks condescendingly every single time Kise meets his eye and it’s the most annoying thing that Kise has possibly ever encountered!

Wow, he’s starting to sound like Kurokocchi when he talks about Kise himself.

Oh, whatever. Kise will just relax and have some water to wash away his thoughts about this asshole.

“Oh, detectives. What can I do for you gentlemen?”

Kise’s head shot up and he choked on his water when he saw just who was talking to the director.

“Sorry for interrupting your shoot like this. I’m Imayoshi Shoichi from the police department and this is my partner, Aomine Daiki. There’s been a threat to one of the models that you’re working with and we’re here to investigate if there’s been any tampering with the equipment here.”

Oh, god why.

Why?

“Why the hell are you here?!” Kise burst out, jumping out of his chair and pointing at the flash from the not-so-far past.

Aomine turned and rose a brow smirking, “Sorry doll face, we’ll have to play a bit later. Daddy’s working.” And then ending his dirty statement with a wink.

Kise felt his face flush-wait? Flush!? Kise’s blushing?! What the fuck?! That jerk should be blushing not Kise!

To top it all off, everyone heard that embarrassing sentence come out of a hot detective’s mouth and they all saw it was directed at Kise.

“Oh my god, Kise! You didn’t tell me your boyfriend was a hot detective-!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!!” Kise groaned blushing even more.

The director cleared his throat, going back to, what Kise assumes, the problem at hand.

“Which model here is being threatened? I didn’t hear anything about this.”

“Ah right. The possible victim is a model named ‘Kise Ryouta’.” The Imayoshi person said while looking at some papers.

Wait.

Wait.

Hollup son.

Kise Ryouta as in him? Oh no, no, no, no.

Aomine smirked looking at Kise while everyone else gasped and whispered again but in concern.

“Guess we’ll be seeing more of each other, doll face. Can’t have some pervert messing up your pretty face.”

Kise is a rational human being.

This is a fact stated by world renowned Kise Ryouta himself.

So, he acted as such.

“I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me!” Kise shouted, red faced and threw an empty water bottle at the blue haired hottie’s head.

Aomine laughed at the bizarre statement and caught the bottle easily.

Kise felt the confused stares of everyone around him and felt that burning heat of humiliation rise to his cheeks.

Why does God hate him?

Kise feels like he’ll be seeing the man upstairs soon enough to ask that question.

_**~~XxX~~** _

Kise, Aomine, the unnamed director, and Imayoshi were in a secluded room to discuss more of the possible threat Kise would be facing away from prying, and possibly the culprit’s, eyes.

“I’m sorry for bothering you like this, Kise-san. And I see you know our newest detective Aomine. A prodigy in the field but obviously not with delicacy.” Imayoshi kept his kind smile on his face while shoving Aomine’s head down in a bowing manner.

Kise liked him.

“Yeah, unfortunately.” Kise grumbled. “But, I’m sorry I was a bit frazzled back there. Someone’s trying to…hurt me?”

Aomine sat back, a serious look on his face and nodded. “It’s not necessarily to mug you or anything. But we highly believe someone is stalking you.”

“I have a lot of fans, I’m not surprised over that.” Kise narrowed his eyes. “What I want to know is what makes this guy so different.”

Kise fought back the blush as Aomine raised an eyebrow at Kise’s indifferent attitude.

“What makes it different,” Imayoshi cleared his throat “Is that he’s planning on abducting you. We just don’t know who this _he_ is.”

“It’s most likely someone you work with.” Aomine continued. “Usually we’d just send out a warning, have a couple of body guards sent out but that’s it. This guy though, he’s been abducting models on the low. At least four models in the past month have gone missing and each time before they were, a threat was sent out saying they will.”

“We can’t track the slippery bastard down yet.” Imayoshi exhaled. “But this time, we have a fool proof plan.”

Kise let out a shaky breath, slightly scared at the information just now being given. Someone was _actually_ planning to kidnap him? Sure, he gets death threats all the time. It’s the price of being a model. But he wonders…

Does someone really hate him that much?

The director saw Kise look downcast and decided to speak for him. “What exactly is this fool proof plan?”

Imayoshi crossed his fingers, resting his elbows on the desk and spoke, “We’ll be undercover. One of us will pretend to be a body guard while the other will be playing the role as Kise’s lover.”

Kise flushed and looked up immediately. Lover?! That’s embarrassing! Someone, please, abduct him away from this fucking conversation!

“Aomine will be playing that role, Kise-san, seeing as you two have met. All we ask is your cooperation.” Imayoshi turned to face Kise and his eyes opened slightly, his mouth turning into a serious line.

“We swear on our lives, we’ll protect you.”

Kise bit his lip but could tell that this detective means it. He has met a lot of people in this industry and most of them would say anything to get on his good side. He could tell when someone was genuine or not.

This guy was genuine.

“Alright…If this is the best way to help out your investigation and save the others that have been taken then I’ll help any way I can.” Kise meant every word he said. Those poor models have friends, families, people that are looking for them.

He can’t stand by and do nothing, letting himself get taken as well.

Aomine chuckled slightly and smirked showing his pearly white teeth at Kise. “Guess we’re dating, gorgeous. I got to say, that determination is _really_ attractive. Can’t wait for you use it during our first time.”

Kise automatically turned red in the face.

This is gonna be hell.


	6. Chapter 6: Fire burning on the dance floor

**_Chapter 6: Fire burning on the dance floor_ **

Kagami is having the time of his fucking life right now.

“Go! Go! Go! It’s a 10-36 drill but act on it like it’s real!” The chief bellowed causing Kagami to feel a sense of giddiness similarly when a kid hears the ice cream truck around the corner.

Drills were his bitch.

Kagami quickly ran down to the truck-hopefully soon _his_ truck- and started preparing for what he would do in that situation. Obviously, he knew what to do.

He just wanted to be the fastest.

Rushing with his hands, he quickly put together whatever he needed and finished in the nick of time, way before his other seniors who were still getting ready and then the chief blew the whistle causing everyone to stop their movements.

“Alright, obviously the rookie has you all beat by time.” Chief Hyuga smirked. He had more medals than probably the factory that makes them so Kagami has to give this guy respect.

“Very nice, Kagami.” He greeted, stepping up the ladder attached to the truck.

“Thank you, sir.” Kagami, you _idiot_ , stop smiling so much.

Hyuga chuckled. “But you’re forgetting something.”

Kagami blinked. _Him_? Forget something? There’s no way, he double checked and secured everything. How could he have-

“Next time wear a helmet.” Hyuga did him a favor by placing one on his head and patting it twice.

“Right…sorry, sir.”

“Mhm.”

If that wasn’t already humiliating, the other guys thought it was hilarious with their chuckles fueling the fire rising to Kagami’s cheek.

Jesus, if he can’t put _that_ out, how is he gonna do this?

**_~~XxX~~_ **

Kagami groaned pulling off his equipment in the changing room and feeling the weight lift off his shoulders.

No, _literally_. Those things weight tons.

“Good job out there, rookie.” Kiyoshi Teppei, Assistant chief, clapped a large hand on Kagami’s back.

Kagami huffed, “Before or after the public humiliation?”

Teppei let out a boisterous laugh, “Believe it or not, Hyuga made the same mistake when he first started out too.”

“Yeah, don’t hold it against me if I find that hard to believe.” Kagami said smiling a bit at the friendly nature of the slightly older man.

Seriously, a convicted serial killer would be confessing sins from way back when he told his mom to shut up if Teppei ever even said please.

“It’s true!” He laughed, “Almost as stubborn as you too. _Almost_.”

“Thanks for the sentiment, sir.” Kagami chuckled. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

“Good.” Teppei smiled and nodded. “That’s good. You have a good heart, Kagami. Strong. Lord knows that’s what we need right now.” He patted Kagami’s back twice more and walked towards the door. “We’ll be doing some physical training, running outside. Hydrate yourself, okay?”

Kagami looked back at the shirt in his hand. A black tee, nothing special. Only thing standing out was the firefighter insignia. This is really happening.

“Yes sir.” He smiled back up at him.

**_~~XxX~~_ **

“Let’s go, boys! Keep up!” Their personal physical trainer, Riko Aida bellowed, way ahead of the pack of running men.

If anything, Kagami’s pretty ahead of the game.

He kept his pace and grinned not even feeling a hair out of place. He was always the more athletic one so things like this were a piece of cake.

 _Wait_ –back track. They have a personal _trainer_? Jesus, they got some generous tax payers or something.

Kagami continued his pace, keeping focus on his breathing and distance, nothing could distract him now—

Holy shit, is that Tatsuya in _leggings_? Um, Kagami would like to thank God for blessing Tatsuya with those legs and for blessing him for the opportunity to see him—

Of course, maybe he should have been paying attention to what was in front of him that way him falling would have hurt a little less, or maybe, he wouldn’t have fallen at all.

“Oh fuck-!” Kagami yelled falling on his face.

That brought in way more attention than he needed and by attention he means the entire fire department and Tatsuya who was just about to open shop, pausing in surprise and concern.

Kagami got up with the help of the other guys and once everyone saw that he was alright, a good laugh seemed to be in order.

“What’s wrong, rookie? Can’t keep your head on straight?”

“Of course he can’t, he fell on it!”

Another roar of laughter caused him to run his hands down his face. His first day and he’s already a laughing stock. Awesome.

Riko shook her head, her hand on her hip. “Shake It off Kaga-rookie. Our job is to help people and send ‘em to paramedics. Not send one of our own.”

And once again, another roar of laughter.

God please, _please_ don’t let Tatsuya walk this way and notice its him.

Well, God was always one for comedy, so Kagami really should have predicted his prayers wouldn’t be answered.

“Are you alright, red?” A smooth voice broke through the laughter and a cup of water was handed to Kagami with nimble fingers.

Kagami flushed. “Thanks, Tatsuya.”

A pretty smile made its way on his lips. “No problem, Tiger. Just try to keep on your feet. Can’t have our resident fire fighter be done in on his first day.”

There were more snickers at that statement but Kagami couldn’t find it in him to mind this time around.


	7. Taking Candy from a Hot-Very Hot-Not-So Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm in love with Akashi?

Kuroko’s feet hurt.

Albeit, his fault. He’s wearing some _pretty_ comfortable dress shoes from Burlington. Not bad, not bad. Except they _are_ dress shoes so, not really made for excessive walking or dealing with children.

Did he think about that when buying them? No.

Did he only have the budget for one pair? Yes.

Why didn’t he choose the sneakers that could probably pass off as professional next to the dress shoes?

Oh, who the fuck knows, Kuroko’s conscience? Next time he’ll _pass_ on the perfectly good sale on some high-end shoes for the overpriced Nike sneakers.

 _God_ , he’s been walking to school for a week straight and no he will not bike. Why? The prices on those things are through the roof.

And if that’s expensive to Kuroko, a car is most _certainly_ out of the question.

The sun was beating down on the pavement where Kuroko was walking and all he could do was thank whatever sense he had in the morning to bring extra deodorant with him.

He never really did well with the heat.

Who ever decided to falsify the weather reports today should suffer. Like lose a whopping twenty-dollar bill and split their pants in public kind of suffer.

It was supposed to be sixty, _sixty degrees_ outside. Not a kabillion.

Suddenly, a roar of an engine snapped Kuroko out of his mental rant and caused him to turn towards the source.

The source being a bright red Tesla roadster. If Kuroko was a car, he would probably have sex with this car. That’s how sexy that car is.

Okay, the heat is really getting to him because he’s _actually_ thinking of fucking a car.

Then, the windows rolled down and Kuroko got his sanity back because now he’s thinking of fucking the person driving the car.

Akashi Seijurou in all his gorgeous, cocky, infuriating glory.

“Good morning, Tetsuya.” If only he could record that voice for his alarm.

Okay, borderline creepy, Tetsuya.

“Good morning, Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya deadpanned, continuing his walk. Akashi set into a leisurely drive, making sure that he was matching Kuroko’s pace.

“You seem rather exhausted. Need a ride?” Seijurou pushed his ray bands down the bridge of his nose to give Kuroko a once over and suddenly car sex was a fantasy Kuroko was into now.

But of course, pride was always a sin.

“I’m fine, thank you for your concern. I’ve been doing just fine for the past week.” Kuroko huffed and continued to walk, trying to ignore the deep throat hum that Akashi had emitted.

“I see. However, Teiko is on my way. It wouldn’t trouble me to give you a ride.” Akashi said. Kuroko looked at him blankly and spoke.

“My concern doesn’t lie with bothering you, Akashi-kun. Believe me when I say that’s the last thing I’m worried about.” Kuroko can’t help it, but Akashi has a knack of making Kuroko want to smack and kiss him at the same time.

“Yes, I can very well see that, Tetsuya.” Akashi smirked. “However, I’m concerned about you. Your steps seem to be slower at each one and it’s obvious to see dress shoes aren’t made for walking excessively like you’ve been doing. What did you say again, a _week_ of walking?”

Fuck him and his stupid observant self.

Kuroko turned with his eyebrows furrowed in distaste. “My steps are fine. It is rather hot outside however I can easily manage. Maybe because of the heat you’re hallucinating. That’s dangerous Akashi-kun, go to a hospital.”

Usually, Kuroko’s mouth would only bring trouble. But Akashi just laughed. He _laughed_.

It was like the angels all came together to pitch in their beautiful sounds to make Akashi’s laugh and it was heavenly.

“I can honestly say that evading any help whatsoever seems to be a skill of yours, Tetsuya.” He shook his head and stopped his car. Kuroko, even though he wasn’t planning on getting in, felt as if he needed to stop as well.

“I could say that about you too, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said. “You don’t seem to be the type to accept help easily either…If I’m allowed to say.”

He looked up into Tetsuya’s eyes and grinned his pearly whites.

“Tetsuya, you are the _only_ one allowed to say.”

Stupid, heart, calm the fuck down.

Tetsuya cleared his throat to push the blush down.

“Are you parched?”

“Excuse me?”

“Parched—are you thirsty? I have an extra milkshake in the car if you’d like.”

“Why do you have an extra one?” Kuroko asked tilting his head.

“I picked up an extra, vanilla, for my assistant, but they won’t mind.”

“Oh, I couldn’t take—did you say vanilla?”

**_~~XxX~~_ **

Kuroko happily drank the vanilla milkshake sent by the gods while buckled up in Akashi’s air-conditioned car.

The drive was _actually_ quite pleasant. Small talk here and there, completely normal. Kuroko found it to be the perfect time to take in all of Akashi now rather than through a roll downed window.

Akashi’s jacket was hung on the seat but he still was wearing a grey vest over a white buttoned down shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and Kuroko could ogle those oddly attractive, vein-y, muscular arms.

One hand, Akashi’s left, was on the wheel while the other was resting by the gear shift and the radio was on low volume.

The slacks he had on fit him as if slacks were invented _just_ for him.

No, Kuroko was _not_ eyeing his crotch or well sized thighs. No, he wasn’t.

His hair was styled a little messily, but it looked good on him. Pushed back but it looked as if he woke up like that with barely any gel product visible.

Akashi had high cheekbones. If Kuroko ever discovered a mountain, he’ll name it Akashi’s cheekbones cause that’s how high they are.

Not to mention his incredibly chiseled face. That strong jawline, his naturally furrowed brows, those piercing red eyes—god, _go away_ gay thoughts.

“See something you like?” Akashi’s voice snapped Kuroko out of is very inappropriate thoughts.

“Not particularly, no.” Kuroko coughed hiding the _accursed blush_ that seems to show up so easily on his pale face.

Why did he take after his mom? _Why_?

“Oh? You seemed to be staring at me very hard. Did I offend you?”

“You do, on a daily basis, so no surprise there. I just came to notice...your attire.” Kuroko tried to find the right words. “It suits you.”

Akashi hummed, most likely amused cause he seems to enjoy making Kuroko want to kill himself. “Yes, well, I’d certainly hope so. I _am_ trying to run a professional business.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell considering I keep meeting you when you’re shirtless.”

“Yeah, but you like that, don’t you?”

Kuroko let out a sound he will never admit to making at the sudden change of tone in Akashi’s voice. That’s _illegal_. Someone, arrest him.

“You think very highly of yourself, Akashi-kun.”

“Confidence is appealing.”

“There’s a difference between that and cockiness.”

“I think having a bit of both makes for a rather interesting night with me.”

“Your puns are getting out of hand, sir.”

“Call me sir one more time and I’ll be making sure you see _just_ how out of hand I get.”

Kuroko felt a shudder rack his body because _yes please show him_. This little game of theirs was what got Kuroko out of bed in the morning just, so he could run into this devilish man. He wants to feel those strong hands spread his legs open, tie him up, _gag_ him—

“We’re here, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko blinked once, twice, and felt his face warm up considerably. Blame it on the heat, Tetsuya. Cause it’s _so_ fucking hot outside and in this car and if he _doesn’t get out soon then_ —

“Forgive me, if I offended you once again, Tetsuya.” Akashi’s apology snapped Kuroko back into reality for what seemed like the billionth time today and Kuroko turned in the seat, unbuckling the belt to face him.

Akashi was _smirking_ , and Kuroko knew.

“You’re not sorry.” Kuroko breathed out almost as if he couldn’t breath at all and that little thread of self-restraint he had built up snapped like a twig.

He all but pounced on Akashi and kissed him, gripping on to the collar of Akashi’s shirt, moaning against his mouth.

Akashi let out a grunt and kissed back just as eagerly, moving his lips against Kuroko’s easily as if they were made just for him.

The kiss was hot to Kuroko. So hot, wet, and _dirty_ that he felt as if he couldn’t detangle himself from all of Akashi.

And Akashi wouldn’t let him.

A hand grabbed at the back of Kuroko’s hair tilting it back roughly and it was _delicious_ —it took Kuroko a moment to realize that the hand belonged to Akashi.

He let out a gasp at the harsh action because _yes more, he wanted it like that_ , and Akashi’s tongue made his way inside, taking the invitation.

The sounds were not helping the obvious stirring in Kuroko’s pants and the loud embarrassing moan he let out against Akashi’s lips were a sign of that.

He sucked on Akashi’s tongue while running his hands desperately on Akashi’s now exposed chest— _when did he unbutton that? —_ and he thrust against Akashi’s lap, barely noticing how he got on it in the first place.

Akashi groaned and grabbed Kuroko’s ass in his large hands, squeezing encouraging Kuroko’s thrusts against him and pushed his own hips back, harder, against Kuroko.

 _God_ , he was gonna _die_.

Akashi seemed to think differently because the kiss broke and Kuroko was honestly glad because he forgot he needed to breathe.

Seijurou was still smirking, but now a little out of breath as well, his clothes disheveled and his hair even more of a sexy mess all because of Kuroko.

And if that didn’t turn Kuroko on like a light he doesn’t know what else would.

“I have…I have to—go.” Kuroko gulped panting and untangled himself clumsily from Akashi’s hold, stepping out of the car and fixing his clothes as fast as he could.

“Tetsuya.” Akashi said as a farewell.

Tetsuya puffed out a breath embarrassed and cleared his throat.

“Akashi-kun.” He responded.

“Hm…One more kiss.”

“You’re out of your mind.” Kuroko glared. He could not _stand_ this man.

“Maybe. But you and I both know that you’re just as insane for kissing me and liking it.”

“God, I hate you.” Kuroko pulled Akashi by the tie through the window and kissed him again.

And this is why kids aren’t supposed to take candy from strangers.


	8. Chapter 8: Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet! Honestly, all this love for this story! I'm sorry it's taking so long but I actually do have this story planned out pretty well. I just don't know how many chapters it'll take. I kind of wanna say mid 30's to early 40's but we'll find out as we go along!

Chapter 8: Say My Name

Kise had to wonder if this was going to be a frequent occurrence. I mean, of course it makes sense if it is. After all, some deranged homicidal stalker is out there and its newest meat on the chopping block is Kise. So, seeing that he was being protected by a detective makes a ton of sense. His issue was _who_ specifically was protecting him.

“Can you back up, like, five feet!?” Kise bellowed out in frustration turning his head to face the handsome detective that was playing his beloved boyfriend. Does God hate him? Is this leveling out the playing field since Kise was blessed with incredibly good looks?

Aomine turned his head away from his phone to face Kise, with a bored look on his face. It was so clearly obvious that he wasn’t all in with this little assignment either, pissing Kise off further.

“Sorry, did you say something, _dear_?” A shit eating grin made its way on Aomine’s face before it dropped like dead weight and he turned back to his phone. “You know damn well I’m not backing up. We have a part to play, gorgeous, so just do what you always do and smile pretty for the camera.”

This infuriating man! How dare he belittle Kise like this! He should feel grateful Kise’s even giving him the time of day.

“Ugh, I wish the hottie with the glasses was playing my boyfriend. That way I’d actually enjoy it instead of spending time with an asshole, like you.” Kise muttered rolling his eyes. Aomine’s head snapped up and his deep blue eyes darkened.

Whoops, looks like Kise hit a nerve.

“Listen up, princess. You think I _want_ to be here either? When I took the job, I expected more hand to hand stuff. Like actually figuring out where the hell your prince in shining corpses is hiding. But instead, I’m stuck babysitting the diva of all divas.” He scoffed out staring Kise down as if _Kise_ was the nuisance. As if _Kise_ wasn’t the one who was on death row. As if _Kise_ didn’t need to prepare for the worst.

This man made it so easy for Kise to just lose all composure, lose any fake front he had, and get truly angry.

“Well, that’s terrifying. The man trying to protect me is comparing this to babysitting. I’m sorry, are _you_ the one with the crazy stalker who’s trying to rape then kill you? _Hm_? Or maybe you’re the one who has to lie to his friends about his safety because he doesn’t want to endanger them either.”

Kise wanted to stop. Really. Well, not _really,_ no. But he had a lot more self-control than this.

“Pretending to be your boyfriend is going to be the easiest thing ever because I actually have practice with pretending that I like the people I hate. It’s part of the fucking business. I know how to do every inch of my job knowing the frustration but swallowing it down like a big ass pill. And _you’re_ complaining.” Kise hissed out getting up into Aomine’s face because he was going to get this man’s attention one way or another.

Next thing Kise knew, he was slammed against the brick wall with brute force and he looked up to see Aomine’s face just centimeters away from his. The heat crawled up to Kise’s cheek against his wishes and he stuttered out, turning his face away. “L-Let go of me-“

Aomine shushed him next to his ear, the hot breath causing a chain of shivers to run up Kise’s spine. His breath hitched as Aomine leaned in closer.

Kise felt the ghost of Aomine’s lips brush up against his earlobe. It moved down to his cheek, then his jaw, and finally his neck, where it stayed. Each time, a prickly sensation was left and Kise could feel _everything_.

From the rugged, scratchy texture of the brick behind his fingertips, where he was gripping for dear life, to his clothed chest touching with Aomine’s, the fabric moving when Aomine had decided to adjust himself and place a firmer kiss onto Kise’s neck.

Kise gasped and tilted his head back. He would blame it on a reflex later, but right now, he wanted Aomine to just stop teasing and give Kise something to _feel_ that was even more stimulating than what he was doing now.

“Say my name, Ryouta.” The gruff voice of Aomine broke through Kise’s train of thought and left a ringing in his head.

“ _Say it_.” He repeated, grazing his sharp teeth against the vein on Kise’s neck.

Kise swallowed and gripped the wall harder, trying to ground himself away from Aomine’s sinful voice. “Aomine…” He obeyed.

“ _No_. Say my name.” He finished with an actual bite, holding Kise down even when he jolted at the sudden pressure.

“ _Daiki_.” Kise gasped again. “ _Daiki_.” He repeated it just so it would roll off his tongue again. This guy really had Kise in a trance because Kise can’t remember anything clearly except _Daiki_.

A breathy chuckle was rewarded to him and Aomine’s voice dropped a few octaves before whispering his Kise’s ear, “Good boy.”

Kise had to float back down to reality as Aomine pulled away and scanned their surroundings. Kise wasn’t sure _why_ he was doing that, but it was really hard to care after an experience like that.

He exhaled, letting out whatever breath he was hiding away from Aomine. Okay, Kise, _think_. What _just_ happened? Weren’t they on the verge of ending up on World Star, like, two minutes ago? So, why was he just pinned to the wall and about to spread his legs in public for Aomine?

“Okay, looks like whoever was just there, isn’t anymore.” Aomine muttered to himself and turned to Kise. “You good?”

Of course. There was someone there, following them. Aomine was trying to drive them away. It was his job. _Of-fucking-course_.

“Yeah.” Kise cleared his throat. “Perfect!” He hated how high-pitched that came out.

Aomine rose a brow catching that break in his voice. “You sure?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine. Perfect. Great. Peachy keen.” Kise kept going just so his head would stop going back to the fact that Aomine looked _so good_ right now.

“ _Right_ ,” Aomine agreed half-heartedly, obviously not believing him. Aomine rubbed his temple, then, seemed to come to some kind of answer to a problem Kise was hoping to avoid.

Aomine placed his arm besides Kise’s head on the wall and Kise really hated him at this moment cause he’s still not over what had just happened between them. This was not making it any easier. Before Kise could protest this, he stopped himself seeing the austere look appear on Aomine’s face.

“Listen to me, Princess. Obviously, this situation is shitty for the both of us. But since this is my job, I’m gonna make sure you’re safe. I will lay down my life if that’s what needs to happen to do so. So, since we both hate this so much, let’s try to make it so we don’t hate it any more. Deal?”

Kise blinked at the statement. Once. Twice. He looked into Aomine’s eyes and Aomine didn’t waver. Kise noticed the locked jaw and bit his lip to suppress a smile. He was serious.

“Deal.” Kise agreed taking his hand and shaking it. Aomine visibly relaxed making Kise forget to hold back a smile. “I’ll be in your care then, Aominecchi.”

It was Aomine’s turn to blink. “Aominecchi?”

“I use it on people I respect! Be grateful!” Kise huffed proud of himself. That should show Aomine just how serious he was to make this work!

“God, I gotta find this guy before I murder you myself for that dumb ass nickname.”

“Rude!”

Yeah, Kise’s _really_ hoping this works.

**_~~XxX~~_ **

Kuroko blinked owlishly at Kise walking in with Aomine right behind him. “Hello.”

Aomine jumped focusing his eyes on the sky-blue haired man and blurted out, “The _fuck_?! When did _you_ get here?!”

“I live here.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Aomine ruffled his own hair in confusion. “My bad, I really didn’t see you. You honestly could be an amazing criminal with that kind of skill.”

Kise really wondered how this man had the moral of a cop.

“It’s a good thing that I’m a teacher then.” Kuroko replied sitting back down on the couch. Aomine let himself chuckle at that.

Kise smiled seeing them get along. “Kurokocchi, this is Aominecchi! You know, the cop that broke into our apartment the other day! He’s actually-“

“We’re dating.” Aomine shrugged, with a lazy smirk and Kise once again felt his cheeks heat up at Kuroko’s deadpan stare and Aomine’s careless statement.

“Well, don’t you work fast, Kise-kun.”

“Did you just call me a slut, Kurokocchi?!” Kise cried out at his friend’s blunt nature. Aomine laughed and brought Kise in by the waist.

“And you!” Kise tried to pull away but failed so he just settled to yelling at him. “Defend my honor you-!”

Of course, Kise couldn’t do that either considering Aomine decided that right now would be a perfect time to have their first kiss.

Once Aomine’s lips hit Kise’s, he whimpered and felt his brain melt. The feeling he had before in the little alley way was nothing compared to the way Aomine moved his lips against his owns. Each nip against Kise’s bottom lip had his legs shaking and the sounds they were making were just downright _sinful_. Why was everything about Aomine so _goddamn_ irresistible. Kise allowed himself to feel up his muscular arms, because _(might as well)_ , they were dating. Aomine tilted his head slightly, letting the slide of their lips come naturally and the new angle made it easier for Kise to move in closer.

Aomine pulled away with a hum and Kise let his eyes flutter open to let reality hit.

“Wow.” Kuroko deadpanned flipping a page in his book. “Please get a room. I’m begging you.”

“I like him.” Aomine breathed out nodding his head towards Kuroko and let go of Kise. “Good night, Princess.”

Once Kise found his voice again, he answered back a breathless, “Good night.”

Aomine gave him another one of his famous smirks and let himself out. Once the door shut, Kise slid against the wall onto the floor and let out a wistful sigh.

Kuroko looked up from his book to see his friend biting his lip and tucking in his knees like a fourteen-year-old girl who just got her first kiss.

“You must really like him, Kise-kun.” Kuroko spoke, gentler than when they had originally walked in. “Just be careful. I worry about you.” It was true, Kise was more sensitive than he let on and Kuroko would be damned if another person showed up to use Kise’s beauty to their advantage.

Kise snapped out of his dream like state to see the glimpse of worry shown on Kuroko’s face only to smile softly and untuck his knees, giving Kuroko his full attention.

“Don’t worry, Kurokocchi. This is,” Kise breathed through his nose, “It’s different.”

Kuroko closed his book and was silent for a minute. “Alright. I trust you.”

“That’s all I need right now.”


End file.
